


Stormy Night

by saeyoungsakurauchi



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeyoungsakurauchi/pseuds/saeyoungsakurauchi
Summary: A fear of storms can be quite common and Yoosung knows first hand what that fear is like, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad in the arms of his best friend.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Yooseven - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Stormy Night

Thunder crashed outside as Sevens fingers tapped against the keys of the keyboard on his laptop. He felt like working from his bed today as it was quite a cold night though he felt bad for his best friend Yoosung. Yoosung was playing LOLOL on one of Sevens computers in the living room but all Seven had been doing for the past few hours was work. Everything was about work and to Yoosung, it sort of hurt. He’d come over to visit him and he was left alone to play LOLOL. Seven also felt alone but he was sort of used to this as he knew he couldn't really get close to anyone due to the strict rules for his agency which threatened his and his brothers life so he didn't really mind. Yoosung got a fright as another flash of lightning beamed through the windows for a moment, he decided to go into the bedroom and visit Seven. When he arrived he knocked on the door gently, making Sevens head perk up 

“hm? Yoosung that you?” 

“Yeah, can I come in?” he asked softly, his voice had a slight shake in it.

“Of course!” he smiled as Yoosung came in, he was so happy to see the blonde again “are you okay? You look sorta upset” he frowned. Yoosung sat at the end of the bed

“I-I I'm just-” he sighed “I don't like storms…” he admitted in a mumble, this made Seven smile softly 

“Aww that's so cute! hahaha “ he closed the lid of his laptop and gently placed it on the floor, tucking it under his bed and lifting the covers off of his legs. He patted the bed and smiled up at the blonde “come on, you can lay with me if you want~” This made Yoosungs face instantly flush up

“S-Seven, that's weird!” this made Seven pout

“But Yoosuuung, I just wanna help you!” he sighed softly as there was another crash of thunder and Yoosung quickly lay on top of Seven, hugging him tight he was shaking a lot. This caught Seven off guard at first but his surprised expression turned into a smile as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and sighed happily

“You're so cute sungie hehe” he kept him close, placing one of his hands behind Yoosungs head and gently playing with his hair, Yoosung was warm and his hair was soft, it made him feel so happy and it was a feeling he had never felt before. Yoosung also felt warm in Sevens arms, it felt so nice to him but felt so weird, he was cuddling a guy, a guy! He could do this with a guy right? It was just weird, yet why did he feel so happy, why did the storm that once scared him not seem to bother him anymore as Seven pulled the covers over him? He really didn't understand, none of them understood their feelings towards each other at this moment. Seven worried about his agency finding them if they were to end up in some form of romantic relationship and Yoosung thought it wasn't right to be like this, cuddling up to another guy like this. Seven looked down into Yoosungs eyes 

“Hey, since when did you give such good hugs?”

“Huh? I dunno haha, you do too though!” he didn't realise he was blushing softly as he looked up into his eyes. Seven looked back down into his eyes, he seemed so cute in this moment so cute he could just, just kiss him but was that really a good idea? He wondered if it would be safe to do this, to show Yoosung how much he cared about him, how much he loved him even. He placed his hand under Yoosung’s chin and lifted it up so he couldn't look away, now was his chance, he leaned down and kissed him, Yoosung could taste the honey butter chip diet Seven had from his lips as he melted into it. As they pulled away from the kiss they looked into each others eyes, staring happily for a moment before the silence was broken

“S-Seven, you just- we just…” 

“Sorry, did you not like it?”

“Of course i liked it! Y-You just scared me is all” he mumbled, averting his eyes slightly “you're so cool Seven” he smiled, making Seven blush softly

“Heh, you're not so bad yourself” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this its my first fic ever! This was super fun to write so expect more in the future^^


End file.
